the past of hell
by LittleSadSakuraKitten
Summary: Sakura is changing now that her sister is dead and her past is coming back for her. Can she save her self from this horror or is she going to let it take other. I'll finsh this when i have time to


TO BE IN THE PAST OF HELL

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 16th years old I have a sister that 16th name Kitty Haruno we are twins.

This is going to be about our past and what we been through. We are on the same team as in Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Are sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura has pink hair with green eyes and wears a pink top with a cherry blossom on it and a blue skirt with pink going down the sides. She has a cherry blossom necklist that's clear and is a crystal type. She also has a cat face the size of a bubble gum ball.

Kitty has blue hair with sliver eyes and wears a blue top with a cat on it and a balck skirt with blue and pink on it. She has a cat necklist like her sisters clear ans a crystal and a cherry blossom the size of a bubble gum ball.

The necklist had a opening on top that could be close ans put something in it.

My sister and me come from the Haruno clan. We can kill someone with blood in sec also are eyes trun blood colors.

We are the last two of are kind so we have to rebluid are clan.

Once you see blood you go crazy for it. The last one that was bron last get's all the power that is Sakura.

They are what brings happyness to Konoha. They were loved by every one but when they were 12 the little girls went throught a bad time there panters die what got the girls closer and closer to the past.

THey both like Sasue but that wasn't going to stop them from being close to each other.

Flashback

"Hey Kitty lets tell mom and dad we're on the same teams"yelled a happy Sakura. "Sure sis"she repiled.

As they walked into ther house they yelled in horror of what they seen their panters dead.

"Help" they yelled.

Then next day they learned the hard way of losen love one's. So htey trian every day. The village became worried because the girls simled but others would cry.

THe sister were still the sisters of joy to the village. That's when the sisters became closer they never leave each other sides.

End of flashback

The Haruno had a strong bloodline to mother nature and gods creaters. They could control the nature and talk to anamils.

Sakura was more into nature wail Kitty was to anamils.

Kitty was strong but could save her self if she had to because her powers weren't kicked in yet since she was bron four your before Sakura,she on the other hand could take care of her self.

Love fades and fear come's

Today would change everyone for ever.

It was a nomal day Kakashi team was on a misson in the village not to close to the middle of the village.

"Sasuke you and Kitty go look to the east,Naruto the weast,Sakura the north and i'll go to the south. Meet back her understand," said Kakashi.

As Sasuke and Kitty they ran into Itachi he attacked them. Sasuke fought but Kitty got in the way she tryed to help but got hit. She yelled"awwww" it could be heard by the others they ran to were they heared it to find Kitty on the floor and Itachi and Sasuke fighting.

Sakura ran to her sister ans said" big sis don't leave me." For the first time they seen Sakura and Kitty crying."Sakura you have to use your powers i'm to weak to even use them but you aren't,"said Kitty.

Sakura garbbed necklists and her sister's to she cut her arm and ket the blood poor into her necklists then she toke her sister's arm ans let the blood poor into her sister's necklist. She put the two bubble gum ball sized ones togother making a half cat half cherry blossom necklist then she put it on. She put the other two necklist around her wrist.

"Sakura stop you know your not a loud to do this," said Kakashi. Naruto,Sasuke and Itachi didn't know what he was talking about so they watch Sakura.

"Sorry sensei but i have to do this,"she repiled."Sensei what are you talking about," asked Naruto."Naruto this is my past. That's whatwe are talking about," said Sakura.

"Sakura you must lose all your fellings but hatered," siad Kitty just as she died in Sakura's arms."Sister i will do as you wish."

Her eyes now the color of blood as her sister fades a way the blood in the jewles glow. The blood around them became a wepond for Sakura."Sakura stop this madness now," yelled a scraded Kakashi.

She did not follow his wish but the wish to kill the person who killed the last thing she cared for so much her sister. Now she want's Itachi's head. "How's it feel to die," said Sakura to Itachi.

She puched him making him bleed. Sakura waved her hand making blood come up and rise to Itachi. "Now you must die," she yelled.

Sauke, Naruto and Kakashi were in fear of their cherry blossom now a demon.

Kakashi warpped his arms around Sakura wail Sasuke And Naruto grabbed her sister they got her away from him.

They where now at the Hokage's office. She gasp as she saw the dead Kitty and the mad as a demon Sakura.

" What happened," She asked. "Sakura...her past..she...it beging again,"said Kakashi.

They buried the sad face girl in a case that keeps her body and age the same.In fronth of Sakura's house.

The past is back

"Kakasi you know that Sakura is in alot of danger and can cause it to.Her past has to be told to the village,"said Tsunade.

"Okay"was his repiled.

The whole village was at the center of the village waiting to hear the news.

Sakura was with Tsunade and Kakashi in fronth of everyone.

"Hear me village from now on the village is going to change because i'm not making it but what i'm going to say will do a lot of damge and tears. Okay now are two joys of the villgae have disappear. First are Lovley Kitty has died (everyone at this time stared to cry but not Sakura) also are Sakura right her is no longer her self she can only feel haterd and her past the Haruno cruse is back she is now really dangers and could kill any one. But she is still staying in the village she will not hurt anyone.(Everyone could not blevie this for Sakura was all ways happy and the crused was gone back how could it come back.)Sakura show them your eyes.'

She looked at the village her eyes no longer green but blood color. They gasped.

"If you guys hate me i understand but i will try to protceted this village so hate me if you want," siad Sakura.

"Sakura we could never hate you," siad Ino. "But what.. I mean is anyone after her.Like for her powers," said Tenten.

"Yes everyone is sorry if I'm causing so much troblem,"said Sakura.

Sorry if i didn't finsh i'll finsh it soon:by LittleSadSakuraKitten


End file.
